Chancing Fate
by The Flightless Bird
Summary: Leah agrees to complete a favor for Sam, not knowing that she in turn is risking her life, a blossoming relationship between herself and one of her pack members, and a secret between a Cullen and Jacob's future bride in the process. Leah x Embry, J x R.


**_Chancing Fate_  
1. A Favor**

The full moon was begging her to come out and play in the night, a few bright slivers of its milky shine glowing through the clouds and illuminating the waves racing to the shore. Leah Clearwater was able to ignore the calls with ease and found herself more interested in watching the waves smooth out the sand than transforming into a wolf.

The rest of the wolves would be out and about in a few short hours. Although she had managed to pull back from the werewolf lifestyle, most of the tribe still found themselves active members of their packs. Sam had never stepped down to allow Jacob to have total reign, and Jacob never ran his pack but his members remained loyal.

He had done her a favor and let her go. Leah never remembered anything being quite as exhilarating as the freedom Jacob had given her. She respected him for that, thankful enough to go as far as forgiving him for the entire vampire fiasco he had involved himself in three years ago.

She supposed she could say there were friends. Partners, perhaps. There was a bond there that hadn't existed three years ago, and while she would never say it to his face, Leah was happy to have Jacob as a constant in her life.

For a while she thought that something more could have grown out of their relationship; all the ingredients were there, needing only to be mixed correctly. Then he had gone and imprinted…

Leah dug her hands into her pockets and braced herself against the sudden chill that was rising as the sun went down. Imprinting. That word was like death to her. No happy thoughts came to her mind once that word had entered it. All she saw was the damaged past. Images of Sam infatuated with Emily, their love growing out of something that had never really been there in the first place, seeing Jacob staring with awe at the small hybrid child with the dark eyes and intelligent face, a living China doll. Quil with Claire. And all the others. None of it made any sense to her.

Leah slipped her hand over her lower stomach and pressed down hard. She felt her warmth seeping through her clothes and she sighed, closing her eyes. The worst part about being a female werewolf, the curse that would come with her eventual imprint, was the one thing in the world she wanted most and one thing in the world she could never get.

She moved her hand off her barren stomach and turned to head back up the beach to the reservation. She had stopped thinking about her children a long time ago, but even she couldn't deny seeing their images shimmering in the waves when the sun hit the water just right.

"Leah!"

She stopped, eyes flashing and narrowing as she looked up the beach towards the darkness of the woods. She could make out a figure racing towards her, one of the boys. A few more quick leaps and Embry landed in front of her, a broad grin across his face.

Leah was momentarily confused as to why Embry was seeking her; although they lived on the reservation and Embry was almost always with her because he constantly flanked Jacob, Leah didn't know her fellow wolf that well. Embry was a quiet mystery trapped inside the skinny and lanky body of a nineteen year-old Native, one of the few other wolves that had yet to imprint. Leah supposed she tolerated him because of this; although he did nothing to annoy her she found no reason to ever seek his company but she was friendly to him when needed.

She twisted a strand of her hair around her finger, waiting for Embry to speak. His dark eyes were on her and his smile was still wide and inviting.

"What is it Embry?" Anger management classes had managed to quell most of her inner fire, but there were times when even she knew the dullest flames could not be quenched.

Embry gazed at her a moment longer before blinking and shrugging, stepping back. "I didn't recognize you because of your hair," he said, gesturing to the silky strands that now ran just past Leah's shoulders. "It looks great! Not that the short hair didn't look good on you…I mean you looked great then too, but now…it's…it looks great."

Leah pursed her lips. "Okay…" she replied, certain that Embry hadn't run all the way from the reservation to compliment her on her hair. "Thanks, I guess. Your hair looks nice too."

Embry beamed, running a hand through the thick dark mane that he had let grow down to the tops of his shoulders. "I know! Shaggiest coat in my pack, but I don't care! Keeps me warm too." He paused, his eyes searching her face. "I wonder what you'd look like as a wolf with that much hair. None of us can convince you to change again?"

Leah shook her head. "Nope. I'm done with that." She saw the frown flash upon Embry's face and she raised her eyebrows, wondering exactly what was going on with him. Maybe the full moon was messing up the poor kid's mind.

Embry looked at her a moment longer before he continued on. "Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that you're needed. Up at the rez. Sam wants to see you."

The dullest pain pricked Leah's heart at the mention of her former lover's name, but she had learned to hide it well and her features remained composed. "Alright, I guess I can go see what he needs." She waited for Embry to continue, but the boy had his dark eyes on the sky. Leah didn't need to look up to know he was gazing at the moon. "Go change," she whispered to him, patting him on the shoulder.

Leah had one foot off of the sand when a flash of fur dashed by her, racing back and forth in front of her in circles. Leah stopped, confused, watching as Embry raced around and around before coming to a halt at her feet. "What's wrong with you?" she asked him frankly. Embry cocked his head to the side, a playful gleam shining in his dark orbs. "Sam wants you to make sure I come to him?" Embry didn't make any movement, but the playful gleam had slipped from his eyes and Leah knew she was right.

The smallest spark ignited within her as Leah stormed up to the reservation, Embry keeping a safe distance behind her. Her mind had filled with infuriated thoughts. How dare Sam think that she wouldn't come to him! She had told him time and time again that she was finally over him (this was mostly true), that she didn't care what he and Emily did as long as he didn't harm her, that she would be fine on her own and was no longer interested in any werewolf pursuits. And yet here he dared to ask to see her, probably to run him some stupid errand, when he knew in the end she couldn't be bothered.

Leah was so incensed that she almost walked by Sam and Emily's home; Embry whined and nudged her in the back of the knees to get her to stop. She turned and went up the stairs, pounding her fist against the wooden door. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Emily moving about the kitchen; knowing that her cousin would look beautiful, she smoothed out her own hair and straightened her clothes.

The door opened.

"Sam."

"Hello Leah." Sam leaned past her shoulder, and Leah tried hard not to squirm as she felt the heat radiating off his body. "Thanks for making sure she made it here, Embry. You're free to go for the rest of the night."

That last statement caught Leah's attention. "You used your Alpha powers to make sure he'd track me down! What the hell did you do that for Sam? He doesn't deserve it!"

Sam chuckled to himself, shutting the door behind them. "I just wanted to make sure you came to me tonight. Besides, I don't think he minded following you at all."

The statement had barely registered when Leah heard a faint voice call off from the distance. "Is that my cousin yelling in there?" Emily shuffled to the kitchen door, a bright smile on her beautiful and scarred face. "Leah!"

Even after all of these years Leah instinctively wanted to hate her cousin, but the smile on Emily's face melted the past hurt from her heart and Leah opened her arms to her cousin. She pulled Emily in for a quick hug and let her cousin go quickly. Emily leaned against the wall, a faint smile still on her face.

"How much longer do you have?" Leah asked, although she already knew the answer.

Emily looked at Sam, who was staring at her like there was nothing else on the planet he would rather be looking at. "Four months," she replied, rubbing her swollen belly. Leah tried to smile but she found it hard to push her lips up and she looked down, digging her fingernails into her palm. That was supposed to be her baby. He was supposed to be her Little Sam.

Emily turned worried eyes on Sam. "Go talk to her," she mouthed at him. Sam gazed at Emily a moment longer before reaching a hand out towards Leah. "It's urgent," he began, nudging Leah in the shoulder to get her attention. "I'm still not sure how this issue fell into our hands, but it did and now we have to work it out."

Emily moved back into the kitchen and Leah focused her attention on Sam, away from thoughts of a future that had closed its doors on her a long time ago. "So this is serious? Not some stupid errand you thought of last minute that you could send Colin or Brady on?"

Sam stopped. They had been heading in the direction of the door that led to the basement. He looked over his shoulder at her, dark eyes flashing. "Would I trust anyone else with something serious but you?" he asked, and Leah knew without a doubt that the situation at hand was a dangerous one.

She followed him down the stairs into the cool darkness of his basement. There wasn't much, most of Emily's clutter taking up space in the attic, but Leah saw several arrays of hunting and fishing tools around the room. Sam continued on into the darkness, Leah following him and wondering why he didn't turn on the light.

Something gasped, a loud and strangled sound that pitched into a moan, and Leah stopped. "What was that?" she whispered, grabbing Sam's shoulder.

Sam turned, gesturing to a door behind that. "That was your mission," he responded.

Leah was speechless. "What…but…it…what? Are you crazy? What was that?"

The door creaked as Sam opened it. "Don't worry, she can't jump out at you," he cautioned Leah as he stepped inside. Leah paused, following him at a slower pace.

A light went on. In the corner of the room, hands and feet bound, was a girl. She looked to be around fifteen years of age with yellow hair that hung in gnarled strands down to her knees and eyes as red as fresh blood. Her skin was pale, and underneath the shocking eyes and dirty hair was a beautiful face, one that any human being would worship quite willingly.

Leah turned to Sam, rage in her veins. "A _vampire_?" she hissed, using all of her strength to keep her voice steady and arms positioned safely at her sides so she wouldn't strangle Sam. "You want me to do something involving a _vampire_? Are you insane? No!"

"Leah, listen!" Sam pleaded and Leah stopped, her old emotions getting the better of her. The vampire squirmed against the wall, red eyes flickering between them both. "All you need to do is get her home. That's it. It's about a two week's journey up to Canada if you aren't interrupted by anything, and once you reach the border all you have to do is hand her over to the pack the resides on the other side and you can come home. That's all. I'd do it, but I need to stay home and take care of Emily."

Emily, Emily, his precious Emily, the girl whom the sun set and rose on every_damn_day. Leah wanted to suggest that she stay home and watch her cousin but she kept her mouth closed on that opinion, knowing that the bonds of imprinting would never keep Sam far from her. "So you want me to escort this vampire to a pack in Canada?" she said instead, just to make sure that she had heard Sam correctly.

Sam nodded. "She's a native of the lands up there, and she broke a treaty with the Canadian wolves. They were pursuing her when she crossed the border. Jason and Paul tracked her down the other night. We can't do anything to her because she violated the treaty of another country and they're the ones who have to deal with her. Since we have her, we need to bring her back. And I'd thought you'd be perfect for the job."

Leah wasn't convinced. "Ask one of the Cullens to do it," she responded.

Sam flinched at the mention of the Cullens. "They would try to make her a vegetarian like them. We can't have her staying around here. It was requested of the Alpha of our pack specifically that we make sure she gets back to Canada. And since Jacob doesn't want anything to do with the matter, I stepped up. We're going to feed her animals to quench her thirst and then tomorrow night you will leave and begin your journey. I know you'll be fine; you're tough, and the vampire doesn't seem to have a liking for werewolf flesh."

As if in response, the vampire let out a low hiss. Leah looked at the girl, but her hair was covering her face. Her attention was returned to Sam. "What if I say no?"

Sam's eyes softened, and he reached a large and warm hand out to stroke her cheek. "Would you say no to me, Lee Lee?"

Leah backed away as though she had been burned. "Don't call me that," she muttered, biting her lower lip to remain composed.

"Leah, please. Just this. And I swear, on my pack and Jacob's, that I will never ask you to do something like this for me or any of the other wolves again."

Leah desperately wanted to tell him no, but she sensed the sincerity in his words. Although traveling with a vampire could be dangerous, Leah truly believed that there was no real future for her. She couldn't have babies. She would probably never imprint. So many things that she had been looking forward to were dashed by this lifestyle she had not chosen but been forced to lead. Perhaps she could wish it good-bye after one last outing.

"Alright."

Sam was about to pull her into a hug but Leah backed away, hands raised. "I'm going home. Don't follow me. Send someone to get me tomorrow. Good night, Sam." She strode to the basement door and stepped outside, knowing that if she had waited a moment longer her anger would have gotten the better of her and she would have mauled Sam.

She heard a howl and then the thunderous pounding of paws on the ground. Leah spun around and was about to tell whatever wolf it was to screw off when the figures transformed and her brother and Embry were standing before her.

Seth grinned brightly at his sister. "So you're in?"

Leah reached out and yanked his hair. "_You knew_?"

Seth yelped and backed off, massaging his head. "Yeah, duh. Sam asked me if I thought you'd do it. He wanted one of the guys to go but none of them wanted to and you were the last person we thought we could turn to. Even Mom thought it would be good for you. Don't ask me why though. I have no idea."

Leah sighed and looked to the sky. Her whole family was against her. "I'm tired," she muttered. She lowered her head and looked at her younger brother. "C'mon. Let's go home."

Seth frowned. "But Leah, I'm not ready to turn in! The night's still young!"

"Seth, you know how Mom hates it when you're out late. Come with me."

"Damn it!" Seth hung his head in defeat and strode past his sister, cursing under his breath.

Leah looked at Embry. The boy had been standing there quietly, hands in his pockets, eyes on Leah. He flashed a warm smile once he noticed her eyes on him and he stepped towards her, his eyes alive with a youthful light. "I'm jealous," he said. "You're going to have fun."

Leah rolled her eyes, following the path Seth had taken. Embry walked next to her, matching her pace. "Why don't you go?" she asked him.

Embry shrugged. "Sam didn't want me. He doesn't trust me. I mean, he does trust me, but since I haven't imprinted yet I guess I'm not at a higher rank because I'm not as much as a wolf as they all are."

A snarl escaped past Leah's lips and Embry turned to her, eyes wide. "I hate that word," she muttered, her hands clenched into fists. "Fuck imprinting. It's stupid."

They walked in silence for a moment. "I hate imprinting too," Embry agreed. "But there's nothing we can do about it." They were at the Clearwater's front steps; Leah strode up them and stopped at the door, looking over her shoulder at Embry. The young wolf was standing at the bottom, eyes searching her intently.

"Why have you been following me tonight?"

It was something that had been bothering Leah since she saw Embry standing next to Seth minutes before. She understood that he had come to her on the beach because Sam wanted him to; that was fine. But showing up with Seth, someone he never really associated with much outside of pack affairs? It didn't make sense.

Leah had caught Embry off guard. He titled his head to the side in confusion, frowning as he furrowed his eyebrows. "I don't know," he muttered after a moment. He straightened, running a hand through his tangled mane. "I don't know."

Leah sighed, shaking her head. She sensed that there was probably a good chance that teenage hormones or all around male horniness had contributed to Embry's strange behavior. The whole pack had seen her naked several times anyway, and she had never heard any of them complaining. Besides, Embry would imprint soon and she would be left alone. It was nothing she should worry about.

"Goodnight, Embry."

Embry looked up, smiling warmly. "Night, Leah." His voice was shy as he said it, but before Leah could read the expression on his face he had backed into the woods, gone for the night.

* * *

**A/N: Well, how is it so far? As I've never written for _Twilight _before, some feedback would be greatly appreciated! And please understand that Leah has calmed down a lot over the years, so she is supposed to be much more mellow and not as moody.**

**Please review and thank you for reading! Chapter Two is coming soon!**


End file.
